The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electric power generators, e.g., for automotive applications, include multiphase alternator devices that generate alternating current (AC) electric power when mechanically rotated, such as by coupling to an internal combustion engine. Known rectifier bridge circuits can convert the AC electric power to direct current (DC) electric power to meet electric load requirements. Known rectifier bridge circuits include diode bridges and MOSFET bridges.
Known electric machines and rectifier bridge circuits have power losses associated with resistance of copper wire of the electric machine, rectifier diode losses, hysteresis and eddy current, and machine friction. Known electric machines and rectifier bridge circuits have design considerations that increase mass and/or manufacturing costs including shaped conductor stator windings to reduce copper losses, thin stator laminations to reduce iron losses, low friction bearings, laminated rotor construction, and permanent magnet excitation.